


Teeth and Claws

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink bingo [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon What Canon?, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Interspecies, Kink Bingo 2013, Xeno, kink: danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs things that only the monsters in the dark can give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of Kink Bingo, filling my "danger" square.
> 
>  
> 
> i pretty much ignored canon (as i do, LOL) for the sake of this piece. i loves me some Chaos, though, so i ran with the idea as soon as it came up. i couldn't decide which of the party members he's having relations with, so i deliberately left it vague. she can be whichever lady you like best. ~_^

She trembled in anticipation as the demon’s claws hovered above her skin. It would be easy, so very easy, for them to cut her. The simplest thing for them to inflict fatal damage, causing her to bleed out before Vincent could regain control over Chaos and rescue her.

The potential only heightened the experience.

She groaned as he finally touched her, the tips of his claws dragging along her skin and leaving faint scratches in the surface. She shuddered at the sensation, the mix of pain and pleasure absolutely perfect. The demon could probably do nothing else but touch her with his claws and she would reach climax.

Chaos leaned over, nipping her jaw just hard enough to break the skin. She gasped, feeling the sting through her entire body and settling in her core like a flame. He lapped up the beads of blood on her jawline and she felt herself grow wet.

 **“Do they know, I wonder?”** His rough voice excited her more and she bucked her hips, trying to encourage the demon to touch her again. **”Do they know how my claws enflame you? How my teeth bring you exctasy? Do they know you prefer to court death because mere humans bore you?”**

She whispered, torn between hating that his words were true and being even more aroused by how blatantly he had said it. The others didn't know, beyond Vincent for obvious reasons, and they would never understand. They would want her to be "normal," but normal had been ruined for her long ago.

"Doesn't matter," she gasped out, as the demon gave in to her unspoken desire and stroked his claws down her belly. "I need you."

 **"I know."** Chaos drew away from her jaw, grinning wickedly. **"No human will ever be able to give you what you need. Only the monsters hiding in the dark can do that."**

"Yes," she whispered. It was true; she could have sex with a man, but it had stopped being able to satisfy her years ago.

Chaos rewarded the admission by sliding one finger--one sharply clawed, glorious finger-- between her legs. Her rational mind screamed that she should run as he dragged the claw over her clitoris firmly enough to hurt, but she screamed in pleasure and bucked into the touch.

The demon hurt her, but only in the ways she wanted.

 **"What do you want tonight? Shall I cut you and make you bleed out your life onto the ground as you climax around me, or shall I simply leave scratches and bruises that will fill my host with guilt in the morning?"** Chaos' contemplative tone was belied by the claw he dragged across her clitoris for a second time. **"Shall I mark you with a wound so deep that even the Ancient's magic cannot prevent a scar?"**

"Yes..." She drew the vowel out in a moan as the demon ran his claw down from her clit to her vagina. She shuddered in climax, abrupt and unexpected but not unwelcome, as he slid the digit inside.

 **"So very responsive."** Chaos grinned again and crooked his finger, dragging it across the delicate tissue of her vaginal walls. The motion burned, and she wondered if he had cut her, but her body clenched in pleasure all the same. **”Tell me what you want tonight.”**

She didn’t truly know and the way he kept moving his finger, scraping the claw along her vaginal walls and possibly leaving damage behind, was making it hard to think. Everything felt so right, so perfect, that she just wanted to stop thinking and do nothing but _feel_ what he was doing to her. “Anything, please!”

 **”Anything? How exhilarating.”** She regretted those words briefly, as his wicked grin turned to a much more feral expression. **”Blood then, I think.”**


End file.
